


Fly High Love

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14556774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Amélie has always been a bit uptight, yet very professional regardless of if it was her personal life or her job as a flight assistant. Things do take a drastic turn, however, when a new pilot enters the company.





	Fly High Love

More often than not, the topics discussed in the coffee room varied from person to person, but for almost a month, there was one topic in particular that seemed to be on everyone’s mind. Not even the most well regarded flight attendant of them all, Amélie, could avoid her sheer curiosity regarding it. After all, it was their company who had the honor of employing the youngest fighter pilot in their ranks. Of course, changing from a fighter’s cockpit to that of a regular plane was a drastic change, but the name of Lena Oxton was one that anyone working with airplanes knew rather well. After all, she had been on the cover of Air Travelling Monthly on more than one occasion, with some of those volumes still laying on the waiting room’s coffee table.   
  
“She’s supposed to come today. Is anyone here attending the same flight as she is?” One of the flight assistant inquired. Looking around the room, it seemed like no one was going to be joining up with her until Amélie perked up.   
  
“What flight is she going to pilot?” She asked, the tone of her voice ever so curious.   
  
The other woman picked up a printed list from the coffee table and started to flip the pages. Eventually, she managed to find the page she was looking for. “Oh, N87GG.”   
  
Amélie always remembered her flight number even in her dreams, but for some reason this time around she had to check it just to be sure. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she saw that she was indeed going to be working together with her. “It seems like I’m the lucky one then,” Amélie said with a faint smile on her face.   
  
It was a bit of a rare sight for all of them to see the most professional of them all smile like that. More often than not, when everyone else was laughing, Amélie had been the one to focus on reading and drinking coffee, yet now she had a smile on her face. It was just as quick to fade away as it had been to appear, but Amélie couldn’t help herself. She had read a lot about this young British pilot and what she was like. Where most people saw her as a celebrity, to Amélie she was more of a tragic figure than anything else. Clearly talented and ambitious, yet having to leave the army as she realized she didn’t have what it took to kill people, there was a lot about her that peaked Amélie’s curiosity to say the least.   
  
*   
  
The plane was already starting to fill with people, with most of them either getting ready to enjoy their upcoming vacations, or those who were ready to head back home. One person who wasn’t there yet was Lena, as the cockpit still had one seat empty. It was unlike Amélie to get nervous, but this was simply unprofessional behavior. She was always the one who remained calm throughout any situation, yet now she found herself anxious. That nervous feeling vanished soon enough though, as she saw a well suited figure hopping out of a nearby car before running up the separate stairs into the plane that only the employees in a hurry used.   
  
“You are late,” Amélie sighed. Not wanting to leave the shorter woman alone with her baggage, she extended her a hand to help her get on board.   
  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Lena chuckled. Judging by her messy hair and loose tie, Amélie could tell that she had been in a hurry this morning. Wiping her forehead clean from the few beads of sweat that had started to form on it, Lena extended her hand for a handshake. “My name is Lena. Lena Oxton. But feel free to just call me Lena. I don’t really like formalities all that much, you know? Makes me feel all too important and such.”   
  
Amélie’s slight pout seemed to disappear in an instant, as she watched the other woman try to remain professional. She couldn’t remember the last time she had been nervous, let alone when it came to her work, yet for some reason this spunky woman seemed to be something special. With an initial and quiet cough, Amélie grabbed a hold of Lena’s hand, but not before wiping it clean with a purple handkerchief. “Amélie. Amélie Lacroix. A pleasure to meet you,” She said while reaching out to fix Lena’s tie. After straightening it out, she gave her a warm and welcoming smile. “We should get you to the cockpit now, though. As much as I’d like to stay and chat, I’m afraid the passengers aren’t as keen to wait.”   
  
Lena let out a quiet snort, before eventually nodding in agreement. She had been afraid of having to work with someone who was a stick in the mud, but it seemed like already she had found someone who resonated with her. With one hand in her pocket and the other one pulling her luggage cart with her, she gestured for Amélie to lead the way. “After you, love.”   
  
*   
  
Amélie took a great pride in the fact that she remained professional through and through, even if at times a bit too much. Thanks to the miracles of modern technology, pilots rarely had to intervene all that much, mostly taking care of the taking off and landing parts, and at times taking the reins in case of turbulence and such. Still, she had preferred to not interact with the pilots, preferring either the company of other flight assistants or simply being alone. This time, however, things were different, as she found herself behind the cockpit door, hand hovering above it, ready to knock.   
  
For a moment, she hesitated, but eventually decided to knock on the door. The door opened up almost in an instant, with the spunky pilot stepping out to greet the taller woman. “Oi, fancy seeing you here,” She said jokingly. “I needed to stretch my legs for a bit, it can get pretty tight up in there after all. You can take care of things for me, right Simon?” Lena turned to look at the other pilot over her shoulder. After receiving a thumbs up, she returned her attention back to the elegant French woman. “Fancy a cup?”   
  
Amélie gave Lena a warm smile and an approving nod. “I’d like that.”   
  
The break room wasn’t all that spacious either, but when compared to the cockpit, Lena now had more than enough space to stretch out her legs. “Ah, sure feels nice to be in the pilot’s seat again.”   
  
Amélie gazed at Lena for a moment, eyeing her from top to bottom while enjoying her coffee. The steady sound of engines and carts were lovely background noise she was more than used to at this point, but having some actual company was an even more welcome change of pace. Lifting one of her legs over the other, she put down the coffee and put her hands on the small plastic table in between them. “Is it true that you were worried about being able to fly again, after what you went through?”   
  
Lena didn’t immediately answer Amélie’s question, as instead she took a sip of her tea. Soon, though, she put it down and gave her a hesitant nod. “Yeah. I figured that after word got out, my reputation would be ruined, and nobody would want to hire somebody like me. But I’m glad that didn’t turn out to be the case,” Lena let out a weak and forced chuckle. It was clear that the topic was still a bit of a sensitive one to her, as she was now avoiding looking at Amélie directly. “You know, the circles are all quite small, so…”   
  
Lena’s rambling was cut short though, when she felt Amélie’s hand over her own. Lifting her head up, she saw a determined look on Amélie’s face that spoke out a lot more than mere words could. “I’m glad that you didn’t give up, Lena. Peer pressure can be awful, but here you are, still standing proudly,” Amélie spoke out softly. So focused was she on supporting the young pilot that it took her a moment to realize that she had subconsciously grabbed a hold of Lena’s hand, ever so slightly interlocking their fingers. While Amélie didn’t seem to realize it, Lena most certainly did, as her freckled cheeks caught a hint of redness on them from that brief contact alone.   
  
“Aaw shucks, it’s nothing that special, really…” Lena chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of her short haired head while trying her best to find the right words to match her gratitude. She had been nervous about her first day. So much so that she hadn’t been able to even sleep properly, yet now she found all that nervousness fading away the longer she looked at Amélie and smile.   
  
“I’ve read a lot about you,” Amélie said, finally pulling her hand back to her lap. “So I care to disagree with you. I know that a lot of people would brag if they had half of the honors and medals you have.”   
  
“There is a downside to all of that too, you know?” Lena asked as she took a sip of her drink. “A lot of people tend to see you as a hero or something else, but I don’t really want any of that. It can be hard to get people to see you just as a human. Just as a regular person when your name is on the cover of tabloids and such. If it was up to me, I’d just want to be treated like everybody else.”   
  
Amélie listened carefully, nodding every now and then. When both Lena and her coffee were finished, Amélie rose up and extended her hand to Lena a second time that day. “It is quite rare to meet people like you these days. Honesty… humble. Those are traits not many people can truly claim to have.”   
  
Lena tried her best to hide her blush as she grabbed a hold of Amélie’s hand once more. Finishing up her tea, she threw the plastic cup into a trash bin. “Aaw, stop that, you’re making me blush,” Lena rambled, doing her best to handwave away such compliments.   
  
Amélie put a finger in front of her mouth to try and silence her ever so faint laughter. Given how reserved this woman was, to Lena, it was a truly an adorable sight. “I most certainly won’t. It’s a good look on you,” She replied, ever so gently cupping Lena’s now slightly warmer cheek. Now it was most certainly impossible for the young pilot to keep a straight face.   
  
*   
  
Amélie had never been the type to worry about heights or the possible dangers that came with her job, but now that she knew who was piloting the plane, she felt even more at ease than normally. While she was always professional, for some reason smiling had never come naturally to her, especially when working. Now, though, without realizing it, her lips had curled up ever so slightly on their own, as she handed passengers their respective meals and beverages.   
  
“Testing… testing…” Came a now familiar voice of a British girl from the speakers. Amélie perked up a bit, but continued working. “So yeah, this is your captain Lena speaking. Some of you might know me from the magazines and such, but I hope that I won’t be the focus of this flight today.”   
  
Amélie raised one of her eyebrows briefly as she pushed the food cart forward. From the midst of the many noises surrounding her, she could hear people talk about Lena, if she really was the famous or infamous Oxton, depending on who was talking and what.   
  
“Instead, I hope that today we could all appreciate someone else than us pilots. I mean sure, we get a lot of recognition for the job that we do, but just look around you. There are a lot more people here serving you and securing your safety than just us.”   
  
Lena clearly knew how to talk to people, as most of the passengers did indeed just that. Amélie and the fellow flight assistant were all greeted with smiles and handwaves, while Lena waited for her chance to continue: “I know one particular lady who deserves some love. I was talking with Simon here, and apparently our elegant Amélie has been through quite a lot over the years.”   
  
Amélie’s heart skipped a beat, and then another one. The last thing she needed now was to be humiliated. Preparing herself for the worst, she grabbed a hold of the cart in order to make a dash for the safety of the break room. Before she got to take her first step though, she heard something that took her completely by surprise.   
  
“I know that flying can be a scary experience for a lot of folks; be it kids or people who have been traumatized and such. Amélie here, though, is a true professional at it. Little birds told me that just last week, she was able to calm down over twelve kids. Isn’t that amazing and worthy of applause?” Lena knew once again when to take a small break, as the clapping filled the plane.   
  
Amélie tried her best to remain professional, but she couldn’t hide her smile or initial tears for much longer. She had been recognized with medals and honors in the past, but never before had she been put under a spotlight as a person. Sometimes she had been so absorbed in her job attempting to do it perfectly that she had forgotten that she, too, was a human that needed validation just like anybody else.   
  
“And not only that…”   
  
The stories continued for a good while, and for the first time in Amélie’s long career, people asked if they could take pictures with her. A job that often felt like a small eternity suddenly passed by in what felt like a snap of a finger.   
  
*   
  
The flight was a success and after the passengers had left, it was time for Lena and Amélie to take their leave as well. Tomorrow would be another flight back, but for the rest of the day, there would be some much needed rest and relaxation in order.   
  
“Oh bugger…” Lena gasped as she patted her jacket and back of her pants.   
  
Amélie didn’t say anything at first, as instead she preferred to watch Lena pat her behind instead. “What’s the matter, chérie?”   
  
Lena wasn’t half as fluent in languages as Amélie was, but she did know what that particular word meant. Feeling her throat suddenly dry up, she coughed up a few times before turning her head towards Amélie’s direction and then up. “I think that I forgot my hotel tickets back home…”   
  
Amélie blinked a few times. Without thinking much further, she said: “You can come into my room. It is way too big for one person to begin with, but I very rarely have company or anyone who’d be willing to share it with me.”   
  
Lena’s eyes opened wide for a brief moment. Her first day at this job had been messy thanks to her sometimes tardy nature, but everytime she had been close to falling on her face, Amélie had been there to catch her. “Is it really okay? It’s not breaking any rules or restrictions or whatnot?” Lena mumbled a potential excuse, now having to look away from Amélie in hopes of hiding the fact that her freckled cheeks had been slowly turning a few shades of crimson each moment longer Lena had stared at Amélie. Everything about this woman was captivating to say the least. Not only her tall, gorgeous figure, but her eyes and smile as well. Maybe it was inappropriate to feel like this towards someone she had just met; one that she didn’t know all that much about; but what she did know already was that there was a deep connection between the two of them.   
  
“As long as you don’t snore. After all, I do need my beauty sleep,” Amélie giggled softly.   
  
“If you get anymore beautiful, you’re gonna be arrested for being too gorgeous,” Lena managed to smirk back.   
  
Amélie couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled this much. She truthfully didn’t know all that much about this woman she was going to work with, but what she did know was that she put her restless heart at peace. “Flattery will get you everywhere,” She whispered into Lena’s ear before planting a kiss on her cheek, leaving a faint, purple mark of her lips on the young pilot’s cheek. “Chérie.”   
  
Amélie had learned that day just how to get the talkative woman quiet for a moment. It was a cute sign of weakness, one that she’d surely use in the future as well. Perhaps sooner than either of them would have suspected.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the Widowtracer artwork ( http://robohero.tumblr.com/post/172151259466/flight-crew-support-follow-my-art-on-twitter ) made by robohero ( http://robohero.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> You can also find me at tumblr http://lordofspiritsandbazongas.tumblr.com/ If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
